Reggie Rowe
Reggie Rowe is the deuteragonist in inFamous: Second Son, he was Delsin's older brother and Sheriff of Salmon Bay, where the Akomish tribe lives. He acted as a moral compass for Delsin, and frequently arrested and presumably bailed him for misdemeanor vandalism with his artwork. He has shown some distaste for his brother's newfound abilities, but still acknowledges his brother as a human being. Nevertheless, he does not show this consideration to other Conduits, namely Abigail "Fetch" Walker, and continues to see them as "Bioterrorists". He was portrayed by Travis Willingham, who would later voice Shane in InFamous: First Light, and he has also portrayed Roy Mustang in the Fullmetal Alchemist series, Portgas D. Ace in the One Piece series, Guile in the Street Fighter series, Evan Bernard in Time Crisis 4, Knuckles in Sonic the Hedgehog series and sonic boom, King Roland II in Sofia the First, and Cannonbolt in Ben 10 (2016). Biography After the death of their parents, Reggie tries to keep Delsin from causing trouble and going astray, and acts as surrogate father to his brother. One day while on patrol (presumably) recently promoted Reggie arrives in his truck after Delsin tagged his Congratulations to Sheriff billboard and jumped down into Betty's warehouse, where she lets Delsin leave, so he can try to get to the Longhouse, but Reggie beats him there and once again scolds Delsin for embarrassingly making him have to arrest him again, however a US Army truck crashes in the Akomish village during their conversation. Two Conduits (Abigail Walker and Eugene Sims) start to make their escape, so Reggie goes after them, and tells Delsin to stay where he is, but Delsin disobeys and goes and helps a "Bioterrorist" known as Hank to his feet. When Reggie returns, Hank grabs Delsin and holds him hostage. Reggie threatens to shoot him if he does not let him go, only for Hank to use his power to manipulate smoke against him. Delsin grabs Hank in an attempt to free himself, only to unknowingly absorb his powers, causing an explosion. Reggie proceeds to follow Hank, only for Hank to subdue him by throwing a car on top of him. Delsin arrives and using his new abilities frantically throws the car off of him. Delsin panics about being a Conduit, but Reggie calms him down and tells him they will find a cure for him. Upon hearing sounds of an explosion, Reggie asks Delsin to come with him, but not to use his newly absorbed powers. When they come up to Betty's warehouse, the gate is locked, leaving Delsin no choice but to go through with his smoke powers and scaring other members of the tribe. Reggie leaves to try and convince them that Delsin is merely just having smoke come out of his fingers, but fails. Seattle After Delsin wakes up and they start to head for Seattle, Reggie hears a bus load of people asking for help. After Delsin clears the road of the concrete, Reggie calls him and says he can't let him on the bus because the passengers saw him using his Conduit abilities, and are afraid of him. After dropping off the passengers, Reggie tries to go back for Delsin, but the 520 bridge he crossed was set to be decommissioned, causing Reggie to have to cling onto the side of the riverbank for dear life until Delsin arrives and helps him up. As they look on the decommissioned bridge, Reggie asks Delsin if he is getting used to his new symptoms, but he couldn't find the right answer. At the checkpoint into Seattle, Reggie tells the DUP guards he is a police officer before they soon discover Delsin is a Bioterrorist when the scanner read his fingerprint. Reggie pushes a guard down just as they realize their cover has been blown. Upon seeing some guards with Concrete abilities, Reggie tells Delsin to absorb the power from one and they could go home, but since they were only forced Conduits, Delsin doesn't receive it and informs Reggie while climbing the Space Needle. Drug Dealer Slaughtering After Delsin makes his own tag on a DUP flag, Reggie informs Delsin to be careful for a sniper that is murdering people. When Delsin takes a photo of one of the victims, Reggie discovers the victim was a drug dealer and Delsin finds the sniper's perch. Inside. Delsin finds woman's clothing, boots and a book called "Jane Eyre", revealing the sniper is a woman. He also finds a neon drawing of a man, named Brent. Reggie informs Delsin "Brent" is Brent Walker, one arrest for drugs and was found dead with an unknown stab wound. Upon confronting the sniper, who was Abigail Walker, Delsin absorbs her power and they fight in a neon light factory, before Delsin soon sees Abigail's flashbacks. Reggie soon comes in and helps Delsin up, while figuring what to do with Abigail. He soon decided to put her in a cage, but Delsin tells him that she will be his responsibility. Evil Karma: Delsin grabs Reggie's wrist as he holds Abigail and moves him away from her. Angel Kidnappings When Delsin manages to get to the Lantern District and finds suspected Conduits being taken, Reggie comes up with an idea and changes into one of the DUP's yellow vests that they use to identify suspected Conduits, so he can attract an Angel to fly him to the location while Delsin tracks his phone. After Delsin finds Reggie by the entrance of the Conduit summoning Angels, Reggie walks away to get out of the vest while Delsin confronts the Conduit. After Delsin absorbs the power of the angel Conduit, who was Eugene Sims, Reggie comes in and picks up Eugene, threatening to throw him in a cage, but Delsin tells him that he and Eugene need to talk alone and thanks him for his help on looking for Eugene, before remembering he already did, to which Reggie replies that it "wasn't funny the first time". Hank's Betrayal and Death Reggie decides to help Delsin out to save Abigail and Eugene, for the first time referring to them as "people", instead of the usual "Bioterrorists" or Conduits. Although Reggie doesn't trust Hank, he goes to Concrete Island via boat to help Delsin fight Augustine. As soon as he gets the concrete cuffs off his brother, he assists Delsin in freeing Abigail and Eugene from a concrete cage. However, Augustine throws a monkey wrench into their efforts: she encases Reggie's legs in concrete, and proceeds to drop the concrete cage near Delsin and his brother. This leaves the two dangling from the edge of the platform. As Reggie holds onto Delsin, who is keeping the both of them from falling into the icy water, he realizes that the concrete is expanding across his body. He tells his brother to let him go, as the concrete would reach and encase him too. Accepting his inevitable fate, he tells Delsin, "Dammit, I'm so proud of you. Always have been. I love you bro". Despite his brother's protests, Reggie then lets go. Delsin screams in anguish as he watches his brother fall to a watery grave. Distraught, Delsin attacks Augustine, and the ensuing battle destroys the island. Good Ending/Canon After healing the wounded Akomish tribe members from Augustine's concrete power, Delsin tags a memorial billboard in memory of Reggie. When Betty asks about Reggie, Delsin admits that he saved his life. Evil Ending/Non-Canon When Delsin returns to the tribe to heal them, Betty states that Delsin is no longer Akomish and has disgraced his ancestors and the memory of Reggie, enraging Delsin and causing him to perform an Orbital Drop, which destroys the Akomish Reserve. Trivia #Reggie's possible root name, "Reginald", means "wise counselor/ruler" in German. It can also translate into "advice", "strong judgment" and "decision". This suits his personality exactly, as he's a law enforcement officer and often acts as Delsin's moral compass. ##Like Trish Dailey and Lucy Kuo with Cole MacGrath, he influences most of Delsin's Good Karma actions and decisions. ###Another similarity to Trish is that Reggie is killed near the end of the game by the main antagonist (Augustine/Kessler), which augments the protagonist's grudge against them (Delsin/Cole). The only difference is that Cole can attempt to save Trish (Evil Karma) , while attempting to save Reggie cannot be done. ###Unlike Trish however, he does not distance himself from Delsin even if he has Evil Karma and still loves and acknowledges his brother. This aspect could make him similar to Zeke Dunbar in the first Infamous game. #His role in Second Son is also similar to Zeke from the first two games, being a sidekick or ally. They also wield a revolver. #Reggie also shares similarities with Brent Walker. ##Both cared for their younger siblings Delsin Rowe and Abigail Walker respectively when their parents were not around. ##Both tried to make their younger siblings more responsible, Reggie constantly arresting his brother so he could stop vandalism and Brent eventually hiding drugs in order to make Abigail clean and more responsible. The only difference was that Reggie was a police officer while Brent was a criminal. ##Both were killed by main antagonists of each game Reggie by Augustine , Brent by Shane (indirectly) thus augmenting Delsin's and Abigail's grudges towards them. #Reggie is voiced by Travis Willingham, who also provides the motion capture for the character. Ironically, Reggie loathes Abigail Walker, but Travis is actually married to her voice actor, Laura Bailey. #It appears that Reggie seems to hold a certain degree of contempt for Conduits in general, as shown when he harshly labels Abigail Walker as a "Bioterrorist". However, given his distaste for her vigilantism, he may have simply chosen to insult her by using that term. #His distaste for Conduits, or Bioterrorists as he prefers to call them, may have had something to do with the death of his and Delsin's parents. When Delsin physically stops Reggie from arresting Abigail (Evil Karma, only), he coldly states that Delsin will be held responsible if she kills someone else's mother or father. Though this hasn't confirmed, it is a possibility that their parents were killed by Conduits. ##This is supported by the fact that Reggie and Delsin appear sad when Reggie says this, as well as the fact that Reggie gave details to an example. He said that Abigail would kill someone's father, then mother the day after that. #In the Good Karma Ending, Delsin says the exact same thing to his deceased brother that Zeke says to Cole during the Infamous 2 Good Karma Ending: "I love you, brother, and I'm sure gonna miss you." He also tags the exact same billboard at the start of the game, but done so it acts as a memorial for his brother, with the words 'In loving memory of Reggie Rowe' painted in the center. #Despite being a police officer, Reggie rarely shows any objections towards Delsin performing evil actions, and when he does, it's a very minor reaction. One case being if Delsin attacks the protesters in Go Fetch, Reggie calmly states that people have the freedom to speak their minds. ##Even if Delsin has Evil Karma, Reggie will still state that he is proud of his brother. #Reggie is the first main character to be both a family member and a supporting character, the second was Brent Walker. Gallery Reggie's last moments.png|Reggie's last moments before accepting his death. Rowe1.png Rowe2.png Rowe3.png Rowe4.png Rowe5.png Rowe6.png Rowe7.jpg Rowe8.png Rowe9.png Rowe10.jpg Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Officials Category:Male Category:Rogues Category:Arrogant Category:Deceased Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Mentor Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Betrayed Category:Determinators Category:Wrathful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Siblings Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Lawful Good